Legends Scattered In Time
by Fate-117
Summary: "Legends and fairytales scattered in time", or "Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them true, some made up." Let these words be your guide through this collection of drabbles and short stories in different AUs and timeliness involving the many characters, and some OCs, from RWBY. Romance, action, angst, many different genres, varying ships. Expect guest writers.
1. Chapter 1

**Legends Scattered In Time**

 **Hello! Nice to see you all again, been awhile, been awhile… welcome to Legends, which I will better explain at the bottom for those interested. These two drabbles were something I wrote separately and actually have two different characters in mind. Since they're short, I decided to bundle them together for Valentine's Day. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my characters and ideas. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Secrets That Bind - Part I_

In her many months at Beacon, she had learned far more than she had learned before enrolling. She learned how to make friends, how to work well with others, how to lead them, and how to better kill Grimm. She also learned how to keep a secret.

Ruby Rose had a secret. A big one. A secret she couldn't tell anyone, not even her best friends. The secret was dangerous, it was possibly even a deadly secret, one that had her absolutely under its spell. That secret was all hers, and while others had secrets, this secret was close to the young girl. It could keep her warm at night, keep up with her even with her Semblance, beat her in a fight, and even go shooting with her and Crescent. It was like a storm, so powerful, wild, and thrilling. While she couldn't hold her secret in public, she could do whatever she desired with it in private.

And that secret... it was a he.

He was all those things and so much more to Ruby, things she never thought anyone like him could be. He was her friend, even though he was quiet, they could talk for hours every night until one of them fell asleep. He was a great fighter, besides her uncle and the Professors, he had been one of the strongest Huntsmen she had seen in person and he only grew stronger as time went on. He was understanding, almost alarmingly so for someone who claimed to have anger issues. He was handsome, tall, and incredibly strong with fierce golden eyes that were passionate when only with her. He was her lover, not a boyfriend, but something she felt was closer to her heart, so close that it had no title.

He was one more thing. He was in her bed, and she was in his arms. And she loved how she could just be cradled in them so completely as he towered over her. She wasn't exactly the tallest student around, but it was still staggering sometimes since he was over two feet taller than her. It was one of the rare nights that her team had been away. Weiss was in Atlas, Blake was camping out somewhere that definitely wasn't a secret book signing in Vale, and Yang was back in Patch getting extra training from their dad after he saw her last fight.

While getting away from his team had never been the more difficult part of their rendezvous, she understood that it, at times, was the more stressing of the two. It was easy for Ruby to lie and say she ran off to do something, but she knew it wasn't for him. His schedule, while easily workable, was tedious as it involved classes, missions, and the training needed for them. Which hadn't been unexpected of a third year student.

However, even with a cumbersome schedule, he still implemented further training every other day. He truly sought to be as strong as he could, and trained for it constantly with or without his team, something that would typically cut into some of the private time he had with Ruby when she managed to sneak in the opportunities, but not tonight. Tonight, he decided that he'd rather indulge in her warmth, the relaxation she brought him, and the honest smile she could bring to his face.

And because of that, she was free to hold and bask in the warmth of his body, and drink in his scent. She had to keep it this way, they had to keep it this way. A secret. Mostly for her sake, she would say, but she so desperately wanted to tell the world about the side of him that only she has seen. The side of him that only she could bring out. Most people were afraid to talk to him, and even few dared get to know him. And, Ruby had to admit, he did have his moments of anger or annoyance, but they were never aimed at her or even lasted long with her near him.

Whether it was in private where she'd squeeze him and comfort him, or if they were in public and he knew she was nearby, she always managed to bring him some peace. He told her it was some sort of presence she brought with her, a caress on his Aura that pulled him back whenever he needed it. He wouldn't say it, and she wouldn't make him say it, but they felt like they needed each other and she felt flattered.

She made him feel calm and he made her feel stronger.

* * *

 _Lunar Rose - Part I_

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ruby hadn't been as nervous as she thought she would be when she made it to the door. Her mind had found some sort of comfort with the thought that she had a date, as odd at it seemed. Sure, she had some feelings deep within her chest that she knew were returned, maybe even tenfold, but she didn't think she'd be this okay with it all. After all, they weren't actually together. Ruby actually couldn't describe their relationship. They were, at the very least, the closest of friends, but what they were beyond that was far too complex for Ruby to describe.

They were close, as they had spent months getting to know more about each other than they typically shared with anyone. They were passionate, as they had spent many months together, panting and covered in the warmth of each other until Ruby would pass out from it all. Ruby could tell the love was really there, in each shared heartbeat, in each warm thought, and each loving second that they spent together, but she felt that they weren't really together.

She didn't feel the sensation she was expecting from a relationship that made it ' _normal_ ', the feeling of belonging to someone and solely them. To want to spend the rest of her life with them, not caring about anything or anyone else. She didn't know what to feel about that absence. The love was real, the bond was real, but the relationship? That seemed like a distant star in the reflection of an ocean of their emotions.

She didn't feel the binding that came with it, but wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not. It had been oddly reassuring and utterly terrifying at the same time. The thought that she could so casually get all the love she felt she'd ever need or want while still enjoying her friendship sometimes truly outweighed the fear that it could easily be put away.

She thought about it like how her friend, Amaterasu, had explained it. Love was like a tower or a burning fire. A tower could reach high into the sky and each floor could be reinforced, but without the proper foundation it could tumble with the proper amount of force. And fire could burn hot and bright, and bring warmth, but only when given the right amount of fuel or kindling. Both of which being passion. If you threw in all of your kindling to start the fire, it'd be bad no matter how high or hot the flames grew. They'd be over soon after with nothing to keep the spark. But if you used too little kindling, too little passion, then the fire would do nothing but be cute to watch, and it could easily be snuffed. When soundly fueled, a fire could burn and burn, bring warmth, and excitement, without worry of getting out of control or blowing out.

She just had to build the foundation with this date and not get swept away in the fires. At least, that's how the young girl decided to interpret her older friend's words of wisdom. Surely it couldn't be as hard as it felt, her father managed to have two loves in his life, after all. Ruby knew that she could figure it out, that she could understand what she wanted. _This_ , or a normal relationship.

When the door finally opened, Ruby smiled at her beloved friend and waved to the small girl who stood before her. The girl who resided within the single bedroom apartment had short messy jet black hair that framed her face, completely covering her right eye, and stopped just shy of her shoulders. Her eyes, at least the visible one, had been silver with the occasional purple lining, being reminiscent of the moon, which she'd been named after. She was wearing a loose, long sleeved v-neck that exposed her sharp collarbone and not much else along with black thigh high stockings with a pair of short shorts over her strong and firm legs, some skin having been left visible from her shorts and to her stockings. Her skin had been a pale cream, giving the appeal of someone who had been inherently light in skin tone but was then robbed of precious sunlight for years.

Ruby hadn't been surprised by the outfit choice for the date, her friend didn't have access to many clothes, and even if she did, Ruby doubt she'd been dressed any differently. And Ruby knew she had no right to judge, which she didn't, as she'd been dressed in her own casual clothes, no changes, and no special modifications to match the event or give it a sense of occasion. Their first actual date, and they both dressed as if it were any other day.

Knowing and seeing this still didn't bother Ruby, however, at least not as much as it could or should've done. Again, good or bad, this wasn't what was considered ' _normal_ ', but it was natural to them. So natural that Ruby actually let out a small laugh. "You look nice." She complimented her friend and smiled, showing that she meant it.

Without a moment to properly process it, Ruby had found herself being hugged so incredibly tight it threatened to rob her of the precious air already within her lungs then was pulled into the small apartment without much of a chance to fight the ever surprising and alarmingly strong grip of her friend. While they both had rather similar builds, and despite Ruby being the taller and older of the two, her friend had ever so slightly wider hips and quite the unexpected amount of physical strength. That's why Ruby didn't bother to resist when her neck had been tickled by the other young girl's black hair as she peppered Ruby's cheek with the occasional soft kiss.

Ruby shuddered just a bit from the sensation, smiling as her friend tried to shower her in affection and warmth with as much dedication as a dog that'd been waiting for their owner to return. The comparison had been a bit odd for the young Rose at first, but that's the only way she could describe it whenever it happened. To be hugged, kissed, and have those beautiful eyes on her in such a way always made Ruby's day and prompted her to return her own kisses, squeezes, and typically displays of affection. To be desired, loved, and missed made her heart warm, filling her body with that loving warmth with each beat.

It was always like this between them whenever they saw each other.

"I'm so happy to see you, Ruby." The girl with the messy black hair announced with an honest smile. The sight always made Ruby sigh with joy and flush her cheeks. The poor girl normally didn't feel the emotions to warrant such a display, but whenever Ruby had been near her, she found a way to feel just enough. She'd always been quiet and so very awkward and Ruby was certain that living alone in that apartment hadn't helped with her slight anxiousness and loneliness. But, the fact that Ruby had the power to make her feel that made the young Reaper happy.

"I'm happy to see you, too!" Ruby replied with her own squeeze as she happily greeted her slightly shorter love, a wide smile adorning her face. It suddenly didn't matter to her if they were ' _normal_ ' or not. As silver eyes met silver, heart met heart, Ruby found peace in what she had. _Exactly_ what she had. Her feelings of doubt washed away and she knew that this was what she wanted, what she had been happy to have. A friend to love, and a lover to hold so close as they both could share their love without the pressures something more would bring upon their young, and complicated lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for now.** _ **Secrets That Bind**_ **currently has four or five parts written...** _ **but,**_ **since it was intended as practice to see if I could pair Ruby with a certain character of mine, I'm very nervous about sharing anymore of it unless people request it.** _ **Lunar Rose**_ **is a reference to the story I co-author with Prick, which you should check out, but more accurate since the unnamed character in this drabble is named Luna Umbra and is the ship name I joke about with Ruby and Luna.**

 **Anyway,** _ **Legends Scattered In Time**_ **will be a place where I, or guest writers like Organ of Flames, Anonymous Prick 3, and whatever TheLoneliestofAll is calling themselves now, and whoever else wishes to submit anything, will be posting drabbles or one-shots that really shouldn't be placed alone.**

 **Because of that, some of mine may seem incomplete. That is probably the case, as I rarely finish many of them. That being said, I'm more than willing to continue or finish a story if it's requested or well received!**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Lonely's Lullaby

**Fate: Well, welcome to our first guest writer, The Loneliest of All.**

 **Lonely: I just want to start off by saying fuck Fate. I'm kidding, I love him.**

 **Fate: Don't tell Max.**

 **Lonely: Well, he'll find out one way or another. So start running, I guess. *kiss***

 **Fate: Speaking of which, today's theme is regret.**

 **Lonely: I regret those X's.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Regrets_

Weiss crossed her arms, looking at Ruby as if she were unsure of exactly what it was she wanted to say. There were quite a few things on her mind, and each one had brought her countless hours of insomnia and anxiety ridden breakdowns inside of her own mind.

Ruby just looked away in response to Weiss's stare. Weiss couldn't help but feel as if she just didn't care as she did, even if she knew that that wasn't the case. In all honesty, Weiss knew that she was at fault as well. They both were for letting it ever get this far.

Weiss's gaze hardened and softened several times as her thoughts shifted from stance to stance. She didn't even know what position she was to take in this argument, if one could even call it that. There was no yelling, screaming, anything even remotely similar to what usually happened in an argument. There was just avoidance. Avoidance and silence.

Most of their conversations had been one sided lately, or about one specific subject that they always seemed to fall back on. There wasn't really all that much variety, Weiss realized. Maybe that was the cause of the problem. Well, not the cause, but perhaps it was a part of it.

"I think I," Weiss paused, not really continuing her sentence as the words died in her throat. She had wanted to say something so terrible, something so bad. But was it how Ruby felt as well? Sometimes Weiss thought so, but she didn't always feel this way, and there were times when she was sure Ruby didn't either.

"You think you _what?"_ Ruby asked quietly. Weiss couldn't really hear the tone of her voice, it was like her ears just stopped working. It was just a question, and she could answer it however she wanted. She could wave it off, she could simply divert the topic.

But in the end, maybe the truth was best. "I regret what we did," Weiss said. "I regret what we did because it caused _this._ Maybe we wouldn't have become as close as we did had we not done it, but we wouldn't be like this now, if we hadn't."

Ruby just looked down to the floor and nodded. "I don't think _I_ regret it. Things just sort of happened. They turned out this way, and I don't think we could've done anything."

Weiss felt her chest thump painfully. She hated it when she couldn't argue against something, and it happened a lot. She hated when she said something she thought was so utterly tight that no one could say anything against it, only to have her words turned against her in a way she herself couldn't defend or fight off.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to knock something over, destroy something, anything. She wanted to so badly, but in the end the only thing she destroyed was herself. Over and over again until she found comfort in the destruction. Until she found comfort in the hurt, the insanity, the absolute _sadness_ that filled her to the brim until it boiled over.

"Stop making sense," she wanted to cry. "I've no one but myself to blame for all of this, I was stupid to ever think I could give you something like my heart and have it work out!" Instead she just stared down at Ruby, as things just reached a fever pitch in her head.

She wanted to scream out so much more along with those things. She wanted to scream out for Ruby to stop ignoring her, she wanted to scream out for Ruby to stop tearing her apart when she didn't even mean to do so.

She just wanted to feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. She just wanted things to be alright between them. She wanted to be best friends, she wanted to be _normal._ She didn't want to be whatever fucked up, weird thing they were. If they stayed as such, she knew she'd be hurt. The moment she found some guy to be with, she'd burst into tears and she knew it.

She'd lose herself again to loneliness and push everyone away again. She just knew it.

But she saw no exit, and Ruby just looked away.

* * *

 _One Small Comfort_

Ruby gathered what strength was left in her body, trying her hardest to lift her hand up to Jaune's cheek. She flinched at the feeling of the tears wetting his skin as she caressed it, admiring the feeling of his stubble scratching at her slightly.

She could barely feel anything though, and the memories it brought her were only a small comfort in the moment. Her other hand moved to her chest, lightly pressing against the wound, still profusely bleeding. She couldn't help but move down to her stomach afterwards, choking back a sob as the blood smeared against her palm.

Something felt wrong, not just in her lungs, but _inside of her._ Something was wrong with _her_ , and she knew it. She could feel it so easily. She looked deep into Jaune's eyes, just now noticing how red and swollen they were. In such a short amount of time.

"We're alright," he said softly, "we're alright."

Oh how she wanted to respond, she wanted to confirm his words. She wanted to say it back, but she couldn't. She had promised to never lie to him. She felt weak, and she was quickly getting weaker. The numbness was receding and the pain that she knew she should have felt from the metal pole sticking through her came on fast.

She couldn't even cry out in pain. It was just too intense.

"You'll be alright. You'll be alright. _She'll_ be alright. You have to be... Y-you both have to be okay... Don't leave me alone," Jaune said to himself. Begging for what he knew he couldn't have.

"I-I..." Ruby finally managed to force out, blood pooling in her mouth. "Jaune," she rasped. "I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to turn out... Like this... At least... We got to spend one more night together," she said slowly as her eyes closed.

Jaune couldn't scream, he couldn't feel, he couldn't see. He could only stare. "Please don't... Go... Not so soon... Not with _her..."_

 _But she was already gone._

* * *

 _Crushing Loneliness_

It was during times like these that Weiss felt the old familiar feeling that so dominated the majority of her childhood, the feeling that drove out all joy in one's heart and replaced it with something much more somber and melancholic in nature. It was the design of humans and Faunus as a whole to become social species' reliant on conversation and feelings given from one another, and it was perhaps normal to live in a position where groups of people were readily available to spend time with on a regular basis. Though it was normal, Weiss didn't follow this pattern of human/Faunus behavior exactly.

She had friends, seven friends to be exact. She spent some time with a few other people, but all of her free time went to the main seven. Her team, and JNPR. There was a feeling of happiness whenever she was with the group, like she had finally broke out of her shell, but when all were busy she was left to her own devices. Weiss disliked these times. She didn't want to be alone.

JNPR were out having fun together, a team outing. Yang was off doing Yang things, and Blake had followed along reluctantly. Ruby was actually with JNPR, having somehow used her cute charms to get to hang out with her crush.

Meaning Weiss had no one. For the first time in such a long time, Weiss was completely, utterly alone. She just sat on her bed as the clock on the wall ticked the seconds off one by one, and each and every tick and tock felt like a weight being added to her conscience. She could be out right now, making friends, meeting new people. But she wasn't. She knew she couldn't, for whatever reason. Being social wasn't second nature for her like it was for everyone else, she couldn't just talk to anyone.

Yang seemed to do it so well. She walked right up to strangers all the time and initiated a friendly chat. She sometimes even flirted with them. Weiss looked at that kind of conversation as a nightmare, and often she watched as Yang left with a smile and a number in her pocket. It had to be satisfying, making friends…

Weiss would freeze up in such a situation, unless she was being the one talked to, and her friends were there with her, providing her with an exit strategy should she do something embarrassing on accident.

Weiss couldn't really get past the truth: she was socially retarded. Slow. Anxious. Whatever word you wanted to use to describe it, it matched perfectly with how she handled social situations.

She grabbed at her legs and curled them up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in her knees. It felt like she was just wasting her life at this point, it felt like she wasn't human. How could someone possibly be so antisocial? She was incredibly lucky to even have a social life, but this was starting to happen all too often now.

Everyone else she knew had other people to talk to, other people to hang out with. They had a social connection with people outside of their group. They had multiple groups, and she only had one.

And when the time came for the group to split, she knew that there would be no group. It would be the way it was now. _Crushing loneliness._ And only occasionally would she find relief from it.

She felt like crying, but no tears came. She felt the weight of the unused time piling upon her with every inhale and exhale, and her heart was pained with the knowledge that she would be alone for hours more. Even longer into the night, she would lay awake and think on this subject, as she so often did. At least then she would be surrounded by her team—by her friends.

She shook her head and fell onto her side, her head hitting her soft pillow with an even softer _fwop._

Bringing her hand up to her eyes, she wiped away tears she didn't even know she was crying, and silently studied the lines on her hand; if fortune telling were real, and people really could read the lines on her palm, what would they see?

All she could personally see was heartache and loneliness, but deep within she hungered for more, and _deeper_ within she knew that her home was of sorrow and emptiness and that what she wanted wasn't what she was going to get.

She closed her eyes and let the silence wash over her. It was much too loud, and she disliked it greatly.

Getting up hesitantly, she lazily walked up to the small fan on her desk, turning it on and falling back into bed after the small task was completed.

The noise made it easier to fall asleep. The noise made everything easier. It was almost like static in a way. White noise. Soothing in a way she couldn't even begin to describe. She could get lost in the rhythmic sound of the steel blades cutting the air, propelling it forward. She could get lost.

And before she even knew it, she did.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fate: Lonely wrote all of these, consider it a triple feature. I think it says something about him considering all of them are rather…** _ **bright.**_

 **Lonely: Fuck. You. I'm as happy as can goddamn be. Don't tell people I'm not, you asshole. Love you. 3**


End file.
